Diet Mountain Dew
Diet Mountain Dew (also known in Denmark and Finland as "Free MD", in the U.K. and Netherlands as "MD All Dew - No Sugar" 'and in New Zealand as "'MD No Sugar") is a Mountain Dew variant with only 10 calories, compared to the 290 calories in the original. Its tagline is "Zero calorie DEW" Description Diet Mountain Dew is only a modified version of the original formula, but has the same citrus taste and yellow-green coloring. Trivia *Diet Mountain Dew was originally branded as "Sugar-Free Mountain Dew" when it was first released, until 1986, when it received the name it currently has. *A caffeine-free variant of this drink also exists. *In 2006 Diet Mountain Dew was reformulated with a new "Tuned Up Taste", using a blend of sucralose, aspartame, and acesulfame potassium as sweeteners. The previous formulation was sweetened exclusively with aspartame. Links Official Facebook page Gallery Fredr.jpg|Diet Mountain Dew's first can design, branded as "SUGAR-FREE Mountain Dew" Beverages soda 2-L diet mt dew.gif|Diet Mountain Dew's 2 liter bottle design from 1996 until 1999. dewdiet.PNG|Diet Mountain Dew's previous label art 0001200071262 A.jpg|Diet Mountain Dew's previous can design. 0001200070904 A.jpg|Previous Diet Mountain Dew 2 liter bottle design. 0001200001216 500X500.jpg|Diet Mountain Dew's previous 6-pack design. Mountain-dew-soda-diet-6308.jpg|Diet Mountain Dew's previous 8-pack design. diet-mtn-dew-77586106.jpg|Diet Mountain Dew's prototype logo. DietSidekick.png|Diet Mountain Dew Sidekick Bottle design. Diet Dew Can.png|Diet Mountain Dew can design. Diet Dew Box.jpg|Diet Mountain Dew 12-pack design Diet Dew Logo.png|Current Diet Mountain Dew Logo 56eq7v.png|Diet Mountain Dew's 24oz can design Halo 4 Diet.png|Diet Mountain Dew's Halo 4 20 oz bottle design Die2.jpg|Diet Mountain Dew's current 2 liter bottle design. Diet15.jpg|Diet Mountain Dew's current 1.5 liter bottle design. 0001200011064 500X500.jpg|24 pack of Diet Mountain Dew with a free Dale Jr. car magnet. 0001200039447 500X500.jpg|Current design for a 4 pack of 24 oz Diet Mountain Dew bottles. Logo diet dew cup lg.JPG|Diet Mountain Dew's cup design. 0001200010098_500X500.jpg|Diet Mountain Dew's current 30-pack design. MtDew Diet 16.png|Diet Mountain Dew's 16 oz. Sidekick bottle design. MtDew_Diet_16.9.png|Mountain Dew's current 16.9 oz. bottle design. MtDew Diet 7.5.png|Diet Mountain Dew's current 7.5 oz. can design. MtDew_Diet_24.png|Diet Dew's current 24 oz. bottle design. 0001200010706 500X500.jpg|Diet Mountain Dew's current 6-pack design. 0001200010609_500X500.jpg|Diet Mountain Dew's current 20-pack design. image.jpg|Diet Mountain Dew's 24-pack side-design. Dieee.PNG|Diet Mountain Dew's Canadian can design. 6814514620 0b04b47632 z.jpg|Diet Mountain Dew's Canadian Sidekick bottle design. Mountain-dew-energy-sugar-free-500ml 4565827.jpg|UK Sugar Free Mountain Dew 500ml bottle IDShot 540x540 (2).jpg|UK Sugar Free Mountain Dew 1L bottle 2010 04 09 4bbed77a57ee8.jpg|Mountain Dew's Danish bottle design. izu.png|Finnish Free MtnDew Design (Photo by @mountaindewfinland on instagram) New 12 pack diet Mtn Dew packaging.jpg|A picture of a 12 pack of Diet Mountain Dew in the new design. MtDew_Diet_20oz.png Mountain Dew promotes The walking dead.png|Mountain Dew promotes the walking dead season 8.|link=www.mountaindew.wikia.com/wiki/The_Walking_Dead Mountain Dew Goji Citrus Strawberry Promotional label.png|Mountain Dew Goji Citrus Strawberry promotional label. Three Mountain Dew flavors at Taco Bell.png|Three Mountain Dew Flavors at Taco Bell. Category:Flavor Category:Green Flavors Category:Current Flavors Category:International Flavor Category:Honor the Code Category:Fuel the Frenzy Category:DewGothamCity Category:Dew XP Category:Iconic Summer Category:Every2Minutes Category:Fuel Up For Battle Category:Diet Soda Category:Yellow Flavors Category:Present Flavors Category:Fountain Drink Category:Every60Seconds Category:Taco Bell Products Category:Taco John's Products Category:Arby's Products Category:7-Eleven Products Category:Speedway Products Category:Cold Stone Creamery Products Category:KFC Products Category:Dunkin' Donuts Products Category:Wienerschnitzel Products Category:The Walking Dead Category:Pizza Hut Products Category:Canada Category:Sidekick Bottle Designs Category:80's Flavors Category:Circle K Products Category:Yum! Brands Category:A&W Restaurants Products Category:WingStreet Products Category:Sheetz Products Category:Sam's Club Products Category:Jackson's Products